Does Time Repeat Itself?
by smile7499
Summary: Harry goes BACK in time, to when the chamber of secrets was opened for the first time. HARRY MEETS A YOUNG VOLDEMORT. i don't know if someone has done this before... COMPLETELY ON CANNON. NEWLY EDITED
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I'll say it once. I don't own this.  
  
A/n- I edited the chapters so I could post this on fictionalley, but the mods are being overly difficult about my spelling and grammar. I read this three times! Arg! ~*~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~*~  
  
Harry was glad to be going back to Hogwarts. He was sitting on the bright red Hogwarts Express, taking advantage of being able to use magic again. Hermione had found a really interesting charm over the summer, and Harry, Ron and Hermione were going to try it out.  
  
Hermione was explaining the charm to her two students. "It's really quiet amazing, you see," she started, "The /congelsmel/ charm stops time. Toy could move through time while it is stopped! Imagine, being able to stop time! It would be a wonderful aid against Voldemort, Harry!" Ron gave a small gasp, but Hermione ignored it.  
  
Hermione had started to accept the idea of Harry's dangerous situation over the summer, and had taken it upon herself to make sure Harry was prepared to face Voldemort, although Harry severely doubted that knowing how to identify a jarvey would help defeat the Dark Lord.  
  
After several more minutes explaining the theories of the charm, Hermione and her pupils began to practice it. To Hermione's delight, and Ron's extreme anger, Hermione had managed to perfect the charm, and she had taken the opportunity of frozen time to hide all of Ron's Chuddley Cannon posters in Harry's trunk. Harry had not completed the charm, which angered him, and finding several orange posters shoved into his trunk only added to his rage.  
  
Then, as if he had a sensor that could detect ill feelings, Malfoy and his thugs came into their compartment. The three Slytherins seemed to have the same look on their faces as when Harry had last seen them, strewn on the floor of their compartment, covered in jinxes and curses.  
  
"So," Draco started with his regular drawl. "I see that you have managed to last the summer. How did it feel? Always watching your back, knowing someone wants to kill you?"  
  
"Oh, come off it," Harry shooed. "I have been in danger my whole life, but it's very nice of you to think of me, Malfoy" Harry said with a mock smile on his face.  
  
"I only wanted to know because I do not think you'll be around much longer. The Dark Lord..." Draco was stopped by the putrid smell of a dungbomb. Silently, Harry thanked Fred and George for setting off one to commemorate the beginning of school. But for the twins, any occasion was worthy of setting off a dungbomb.  
  
Harry muttered under his breath about Draco, "there he goes to smell" but, unfortunately, he said /peragrosemel/ and Harry's wand, which was raised to attack Malfoy, sent Harry into oblivion.  
  
Harry felt a strange sensation, reminiscent of a portkey, but only for a second. Suddenly, Harry felt like he was falling! Finally, he stopped, not on one of the best surfaces, but on a hard wooden floor. The floor of the Hogwarts Express. Harry looked up expecting to see Ron and Hermione, but instead he saw a different face; a slightly familiar face.  
  
The blue eyes were blazing angrily, and his black hair was neatly combed to the side of his head. Harry looked up at the boy. "Who are you?" he demanded.  
  
The boy gave him a short once-over, and said, "I'm Tom Riddle. Who are you?"  
  
Peragrosemel= travel time in Latin  
  
Congelsmel= freeze time in Latin 


	2. chapter two

A/n- I edited the chapters so I could post this on fictionalley, but the mods are being overly difficult about my spelling and grammar. I read this three times! Arg!  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~*~  
  
Harry's mind started racing. Tom Riddle. Standing in front of him. Thoughts were racing through his head. His mortal enemy, standing in front of him. Maybe he didn't know who Harry was. But he didn't want to find out, either way. The best action was just to act normal. "Yes. I must act normal and cordially with the man that killed my parents" he thought.  
  
Harry stood up and held out his hand. "I'm Harry Granger." (It was the first thing he thought of, considering what Hermione would say if she was in the situation with him.)  
  
Harry looked down at his robes, they were filthy, and he began to busy himself by trying to look presentable. He started to wipe off his sleeves, trying to remove some of the dust that had collected on them, but had only accomplished making himself sneeze. "Time travel is a very messy business," he thought to himself.  
  
Tom let Harry finish, and then gave him a very stern look. "What are you doing on the train still? All the students have already started to board the carriages. Come on, I'll take you." Tom said this in an almost brotherly way, which started Harry. He had expected his future enemy to be cruel, or hostile. But he wasn't. he was almost.kind.  
  
Tom led the way to the carriage, and spent the whole journey up to the large castle in silence, obviously in conflict with himself. Harry was glad of this because it meant that he didn't have to answer any uncomfortable questions about how he had gotten on the train in the first place.  
  
"How /have/ I gotten here?" Harry thought. He deduced that what he had mumbled under his breath must have actually been a charm. "And the irony of it all is that the charm sent me to Hogwarts fifty years ago. Why not when my parents were here? But no, it is better this way. I can't change time; I must get back to /my/ Hogwarts before I do any lasting damage that could change future as I know it. And the only way to get back is to ask Dumbledore."  
  
The carriage finally came to a halt, and Tom slipped out, without another glance back to Harry. "A bit moody, isn't he?" Harry said out loud as he walked the familiar path to the Great Hall. Harry took a seat in the far corner of the Gryffindor table, and hoped that no one would notice him.  
  
Unfortunately Harry had missed the sorting, but soon the wonderful smells of a Hogwarts feast filled the air as the tables magically filled with food. Harry ate without saying a word, and no one even noticed that he was there, because most of the Gryffindor table seemed to have their attention on a red haired boy who was swinging his hands, telling a story that most of the listeners found quite funny.  
  
After Harry had shoved himself full of food, which was quite less than normal ("time travel must be bad for your stomach" Harry deduced), a frail man stood up at the staff table. Harry could have hit himself with stupidity. Dumbledore wasn't the headmaster, Professor Dippet was. "This could lead to some problems" Harry said, no more than a whisper.  
  
The professor gave Dumbledore's usual speech, but without his sense of humor or his lively smile. The man was obviously growing old, he seemed weary and his eyes were tired. Dippet gave the hall a look which showed that he didn't trust himself to say anymore, and the rest was understood. The headmaster was dying and dark forces were growing stronger, even after the defeat of Grindelwald. These things made the poor headmaster's eyes become glazed for a moment, before he sat down.  
  
The prefects lead the students out of the hall, and Harry managed to duck out of the way. Harry thought back to his second year, and he remembered that Tom had said Dumbledore was the transfigurations teacher. Harry silently retraced his steps until he came to the transfigurations classroom, praying he would find Dumbledore in there.  
  
Harry breathed a sigh of relief when he saw a familiar pair of eyes looking up at him. The face was younger, and his usual gray hair was auburn, but it was Dumbledore all the same. The professor stared at Harry for a moment unable to understand who the boy was who was standing in front of him. Harry began, "Sir, I need to talk to you."  
  
Dumbledore looked into his eyes. "I guessed as much. Are you a first year here? You look too old, and I didn't see you at the sorting."  
  
Harry looked back at the professor, surprised. Harry's Dumbledore seemed to be all-knowledgeable; it almost pained Harry to see his mentor uninformed. "Oh, my name is Harry Granger, and, er, well, you see, want to hear something funny, well..."  
  
Dumbledore's curt words, "Stop babbling, boy, and get out with it" interrupted Harry. "I have much to do, as you may notice. But, I would like to help, if you would tell me."  
  
Harry looked slightly relieved to be stopped, and cleared his throat. "I came from the future and I don't know how to get back there." This would have been very surprising to Dumbledore, if he had understood what Harry said, but Harry was so scared it came out, "IcamefromthefutureandIdontknowhowtogetbackthere."  
  
Dumbledore looked at him blankly, "Could you repeat yourself? I didn't actually catch that" he said.  
  
Harry breathed again. "I'm from the future. I don't know how, but one minute I'm there, and the next minute I'm here. When is here, anyway?"  
  
Dumbledore looked at him, eyes twinkling, and gave Harry a small calendar he produced from his desk; it read 1946.  
  
"So," Dumbledore started. "We have a time traveling visitor. And where, pray tell, do /you/ exist?"  
  
Harry looked surprised at him. "Well, professor, you know just as well as I do that I exist right now. Why else would I be standing here?"  
  
Dumbledore gave a little laugh. "Ahh, you are a student, to have come up with an answer as worthy as that!"  
  
Harry blushed. "I am a student at Hogwarts, fifth year. My friend Hermione and Ron." Dumbledore held up a hand, signaling him to stop.  
  
"Do not tell me anymore. You know the laws of time just as I do, I must not know of the future, and you must not change the past!"  
  
Harry sighed uneasily. "But what if your changes could make the future better? What if they could save thousands of lives?"  
  
Dumbledore shook his head, his auburn hair shaking with it. "No. It doesn't matter, even the best intentions are wrong. Fate has already planned out everything, we cannot change her master plan."  
  
"I understand" Harry said meekly.  
  
Dumbledore nodded, and then looked at Harry. "How did you get here anyway? Did you use a time turner?"  
  
"No sir, I mumbled something under my breath, what was it, oh yes, /peragrosemel/ and out of all the things in the world, it sends me back in time. I really don't need this, I mean, I'm already trying to be mur-" Harry stopped himself before he could release any information about his predicament with Voldemort. He seriously doubted that it would matter anyway, because from what he had already seen, Voldemort did not exist yet, only Tom.  
  
Dumbledore looked worried, the last time Harry had seen him this nervous was after the Triwizard Tournament, when he had told him of Voldemort's revival. "Well, you might be here for a while. The peragrosemel charm, I have never heard of it, so I cannot help you."  
  
Harry looked up at him in disbelief. "You have to know what to do! You always know! I need to be back in my time, I need to be protected!" Harry's face went white after he realized what he said, and he slid into a seat. "Ugh, can I just erase your memory and start this conversation over?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled, it was the first smile Harry had seen since he had started the conversation. "You can trust me, boy. I like you. I don't know why. Why don't we go to the headmaster's office, and explain your predicament to him."  
  
Harry followed silently, still in shock about what could have been compromised about the future. 


	3. Chapter Three

A/n- I edited the chapters so I could post this on fictionalley, but the mods are being overly difficult about my spelling and grammar. I read this three times! Arg!  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~*~  
  
Harry followed Dumbledore, the whole time cursing in his head. How could he have been so foolish? From what Dumbledore now knew, he could change the path of time. Harry was so involved in his train of thought that he didn't even notice that he had abruptly stopped outside a door. The door to the headmaster's office. Harry started to feel lightheaded, he grabbed onto Dumbledore's sleeve for support. After what seemed like hours to Harry, a small voice finally beckoned them in.  
  
The room looked strangely familiar, yet out of place. That corner was where Dumbledore had kept his pensive. The right side was devoid of Fawke's perch, and right in front of him was Dumbledore's desk; with a small, shriveled man sitting in it.  
  
Dumbledore looked to Harry for assurance, cleared his throat and began speaking to Professor Dippet. "Good evening, Armando. I have some interesting news for you! You see, just a few moments ago, this young man came to see me in my classroom." With this, Dumbledore moved to one side so that Dippet could get a better look at Harry. "Well, you see, this is my nephew's wife's niece's cousin once removed! We're like family! You see the resemblance, do you not?"  
  
Dippet sighed, the transfiguration teacher's antics were really too much sometimes. "Honestly, Albus, I do not, but please continue."  
  
Dumbledore continued, "Well, he just told me some disturbing news. He had been home schooled, but his parents were just attacked by Dark Forces." With this, the old man's eye's softened, and a look of compassion passed over them.  
  
"His parents sacrificed their lives for him, and told him to come here, where he would be safe from anyone who wanted to finish him off. So, I was wondering if we could take him in as a student here. He is well taught and poses no threat to safety."  
  
Dippet sighed again. Why did Dumbledore even bother asking? He knew that the headmaster would always be easily convinced. "Yes, yes, Albus. Have him sorted, and send him to his common room."  
  
With that, Dumbledore turned on his heels out the door. He looked straight into Harry's eyes. "I hope you know what you are doing. Bring no attention to yourself, and in no way can you change anything!"  
  
Harry nodded mutely. He knew all the laws, of course. 'Why me?!' he thought over and over in his head. "Right, Professor. I am a student from Luxembourg whose parents were murdered." He pondered in his head that his new identity was strangely familiar to his true life.  
  
"Pro-" Harry was stopped by a sudden shriek. He and Dumbledore ran to the spot it came from.  
  
Harry almost fell over the stiff petrified body that was sitting in the middle of the hall. He looked up, past the poor prefect with a wide eyed look on her face. "The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware!"  
  
Harry felt dizzy and rested his hand on the wall. "Oh no, oh no, oh no...now I'm in trouble." 


	4. Chapter 4

A/n- I edited the chapters so I could post this on fictionalley, but the mods are being overly difficult about my spelling and grammar. I read this three times! Arg!  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~*~  
  
'Of course,' Harry thought to himself. 'I come to the past, and now the Chamber of Secrets has been opened!' He would have continued his complaint of how unfair his life was when he felt another way of nausea, and fainted.  
  
Dumbledore was so occupied with the message on the wall, that he didn't even notice Harry faint and fall into a puddle on the floor. Which was a shame, Dumbledore though to himself afterward, back in his chamber. It really wasn't a good idea to have a new student, with an already suspicious story, so close to the foreboding message; and the way Harry had reacted...  
  
Dumbledore had thought about these facts at length sitting in front of his fire later that night, but at the moment of discovery, the only thing that went through his head was if the prefect was okay, and that that moment, it was apparent she was not.  
  
Dumbledore came to his senses, and ran to the infirmary, leaving the vulnerable Harry alone in the dark hallway, which was also another mistake, on reflection. Within moments, he was running back, his long hair flying wildly behind him, accompanied by the nurse Madame Rosetter, a tight-lipped woman whose touch made the convalescent shiver to the bone. She might not have been the friendliest person, but she was adept at her job, and by the paleness of her face, it was obvious that she knew what the prefect was afflicted with.  
  
"Petrified" she said, a detectable fear in her voice. "And who is this? He seems to have fainted." Madame Rosetter turned her attention away from the prefect, whom Dumbledore had identified as Allison Racker, and went over to Harry.  
  
"Silly me!" Dumbledore said, a slight panic in his voice, "this is my nephew's wife's niece's cousin once removed. He is going to be enrolled here. I was just taking him to his common room, when we heard Allison's scream. Why don't you take him to the infirmary, and I'll go get the headmaster." As much as Dumbledore already cared for the young boy, he had other things to worry about. And a prefect being attacked was definitely one of them.  
  
Madam Rosetter conjured a stretcher, and lead Harry through the twists and turns of Hogwarts to the infirmary. Of course, Harry was not aware of this, so when he awoke in the infirmary, he was startled, to say the least.  
  
Oddly enough, the infirmary looked almost identical to Harry's infirmary. He would know, as he seemed to spend at least a week in there every year. He sat up, surprised at the stiffness of his own body. "Excuse me? What happened?"  
  
A stern woman, who Harry immediately guessed was the nurse looked at him in surprise. "Oh. You must have not seen what happened. A prefect was petrified, and there was a horrible message on the wall. You must have fainted in fright."  
  
Harry seriously doubted that he would faint in fright, and then he remembered what the message had said, and let out a loud groan. These new events were seriously going to change the plan of 'don't interfere with time.' He got up, and started groping for his shoes. Before the nurse could utter a protest, he quietly slipped out the door. He needed to find Professor Dumbledore, and fast.  
  
He slipped undetected through the great halls of the school, silently cursing the fact that his invisibility cloak was in 1994, and he was in 1946. He somehow found his way to Dumbledore's office without being found by the current groundskeeper, who Harry was sure was just as unpleasant as Filch.  
  
Harry looked inside the classroom, but to his dismay, Dumbledore wasn't there. He silently crept back to the Gryffindor entrance, where a first- year was kind enough to give him the password. Harry stepped into the common room, and found Dumbledore already there  
  
"...And here he is. Everyone, let me introduce you to Harry Granger." Dumbledore gave a grand gesture to Harry.  
  
Harry looked up, searching for who Dumbledore was talking about. 'Oh, I'm him.' He thought absent mindedly as he waved to the common room.  
  
Dumbledore pulled Harry over to the side. "Your dormitory is over there." He said, pointing to Harry's own dormitory. Harry nodded numbly, and went up to his room. He walked over to the unused bed, and was surprised to find a full truck already sitting at the head of the bed. Inside was a note.  
  
"Here are something's of mine, clothing and books and such, seeing as yours are not 'available' right now. I think we are the same size!" Harry took out a robe, and laughed as it engulfed him. He never really grew much; all the years of sun-deprivation sleeping in a cupboard would do that to you. He laid all the things on his bed, and shrank them until they were small enough to fit his petite figure.  
  
Harry took a breath and braced himself. Now to go meet his fellow Gryffindors... 


	5. chapter 5

A/n- I edited the chapters so I could post this on fictionalley, but the mods are being overly difficult about my spelling and grammar. I read this three times! Arg!  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
~*~  
  
Harry gingerly made his way down the stairs. "Time travel is bad for your motor skills." Harry thought to himself. When he finally reached the bottom of the stair, he found the dormitory empty, except for a large group, again circled around the red-headed boy. He seemed to be quite popular, and was favoring the Gryffindors with another one of his stories. This suited Harry well enough. 1946 was not a permanent situation, and the more isolated he was, the less likely he was to change time.  
  
Harry sat by the fire, letting the light from the flames dance across his eyelids. He had an exceptional weight on him, more than should ever be on one pair of shoulders. And yet, was this another weight? Another test to prove to himself that he couldn't always be the hero? Someone was going to die, and Hagrid was going to be expelled.  
  
"No" Harry whispered to himself. "This is the cruelest punishment. I cannot do anything. And I miss my home."  
  
"You miss your home, eh?" Harry heard a voice say. He spun around to find himself face to face with the littlest girl he could imagine. Her countenance was barely readable, but held a mixture of amusement, sympathy and sorrow.  
  
"I miss home to. You know, this is my first year here, and I miss my mom and dad and older brother. Hi. My name is Olivia. You're Harry, right?"  
  
"Yeah, my name is Harry. Don't worry, you'll like it here." Harry gave her a reassuring glance.  
  
"I guess. I'm kind of hungry though. I can't get used to this strict eating schedule."  
  
Harry gave a large grin. "I think I know how I can help. Wait here and then we'll go somewhere that you might like." With this, Harry went up to his room, to look in his trunk for his wand.  
  
he started rummaging through his trunk, looking for where he had put his wand. But to his surprise, he felt a smooth fabric on the tip of his fingers. "Oh, Dumbledore, you shouldn't have" he muttered to himself.  
  
With this, he pulled out an invisibility cloak, one that looked rather familiar to Harry's own, sitting in his trunk in 1994.  
  
He folded it up and put it gently in his pocket, along with his wand. Quietly, he led Olivia to the kitchens, the whole time concealed under the invisibility cloak. When she was greeted by several house elves, she looked to Harry with admiration. He smiled and watched her gorge herself.  
  
It was true that Olivia was not used to strict eating schedules, she was a rather plump girl, but she did have an endearing quality. Almost the same that Molly Weasley had, but with a spark of life that was very refreshing to a tired soul. When Olivia grew older, Harry decided, she would make an excellent mother, the one who was always there to give advice.  
  
After Olivia had filled every pocket of her robes to their extent, they started to walk back down the silent halls of Hogwarts to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Shh!" Harry scolded Olivia quietly. "stop rubbing your feet against the ground like that! Do you want to get us in trouble?!"  
  
"But Harry!" Olivia cried frantically, hoarsely. "I'm not!"  
  
Harry looked up and surveyed the hall. It was empty, save the portrait at the end of the hall, and the occupant was most definitely asleep. Then, he heard it. /Crush, rip, kill, smell them out, kill, destroy!/ Harry's blood ran cold as he realized who the disembodied voice was.  
  
Out one of the classroom doors came the brilliant green basilisk, followed by his master, Tom Riddle. 


End file.
